guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Factions Championship
GWFC Coverage * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2343/ (Season 2, Round 1) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2349/ (Season 2, Round 2) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2371/ (Season 2, Round 3) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2372/ (Season 2, Finals) GWFC on popular e-sports website :) Melkor (extended by MRA) More of the same for season 3: * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2479 (Season 3, prelude) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2502 (Season 3, Round 1) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2505 (Season 3, Round 2) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2534 (Season 3, Round 3) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2542 (Season 3, Finals) * http://www.ampedesports.com/news/2536 (Tie-Breaker) --MRA 18:02, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Need to split this by season We need to split this by season. --Karlos 21:21, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :This sure will be one large article when season 3 and the finals will also be there. Yet I'm not sure if it really is too long to be placed on one page. :So if maybe more of you out there think this should be split I suggest moving the respective part of the content on aricles: :* Guild Wars Factions Championship/Qualifying Season 1 :* Guild Wars Factions Championship/Qualifying Season 2 :* Guild Wars Factions Championship/Qualifying Season 3 :* Guild Wars Factions Championship/GWFC Point standing :* Guild Wars Factions Championship/Finals :Karlos, is this what you had in mind? --MRA 16:12, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Just split by full season. i.e. from the very first day of competitions and ladders to the the final day of the final game. If that cycle is a year then mark it by year, if it spans more than one year then do like basketball (97-98 season), if it's less than a year then maybe by season (Fall 2005). --Karlos 23:33, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::As far as I understand there will be a championship series for each chapter. With the GWFC for Factions and Guild Wars World Championship 2006 in the role of the Guild Wars Prophecies Championship, I believe we already have this "split by full season" you suggested. Given some spare time, I will start making this more noticeable. --MRA 13:54, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Championship related comments Wow, echo shadow form, how could they fail!! Killed by shock xD — Skuld 17:43, 9 July 2006 (CDT) iQ in finals...???? They beat EviL!!! i need ta get home to watch observer asap lol.... who woulda guessed that seed 6 would be in the finals... This just might turn out the way i want it. --Midnight08 13:55, 25 August 2006 (CDT) GWFC matchups I think they are wrong shouldnt it be: *3 seed vs 6 seed winner faces 2 seed *4 seed vs 5 seed winner faces 1 seed Because 3 and 4 are tied it would force an exibition matchoff between EW and iB before those matches to determine seed 3 and 4. Additional info: http://www.guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?t=42102 --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:55, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :If you take a look at Guild Wars World Championship#World Championship Finals you will see that the fixtures in the last finals have been: :* quarter-final 1: seed 5 vs. seed 6 :* quarter-final 2: seed 3 vs. seed 4 :* semi-final 1: seed 1 vs. winner of quarter-final 1 :* semi-final 2: seed 2 vs. winner of quarter-final 2 :* finale: winners of the semi-finals :Which does make perfect sense, since the highest seeded guild should face the "easier" opponent. I used to think that I have seen this schedule on www.guildwars.com, but I haven't been able to find the page now. Further, there has been a tie-breaker for the 5th slot, but I haven't seen any announcement for an 3rd/4th seed tie-breaker. So I believe that the fixtures will be the same as last time. But of course I might be wrong. --MRA 16:04, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::I edited the article to my comment actually, and as per the guildwars.com article I was correct in my assertion. There will be an exhibition match between EW and IB to determine 3rd and 4th seed. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 21:01, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, I won't doubt again ;) --MRA 13:22, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I have to question the placement of that tie breaker (EW vs iB) match, if it is going to occur in lepzeig it should probably be with all the other finals stuff and not under Season 3. This way users can easily find it. The only reason the other match was done during season 3 was to determine which team would have the chance to go to the finals. I think the tie breaker match between iB and EW should be placed under the finals section because that is when it is likely to occur. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 14:20, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::::I would place (as I have placed ;) neither match at the finals nor the season 3 section. Since the intention of both matches is to tie-break the GWFC Point ranking I would say that the tie-breakers should go with the GWFC Point section, regardless when or where they take place. :::::By the way, is there any confirmation on the date of the match? I haven't found any information on this detail, yet we state August 24th on the page. --MRA 16:02, 18 July 2006 (CDT)